Freezing in love
by bridbrid
Summary: This is a collection of what my imagination can think of, about what happened after Frozen. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Freezing in love

Hi people this is my first story so I'm excited. It's going to be a weird chapter. But this is gonna be a bunch of drabbles. I'm gonna try my best.

Today Elsa had a meeting with the ambassador of the Netherlands. It should be all business, so she was serious. Kai noted Elsa that the ambassador was coming, Elsa waited anxiously as she sat down in her office wondering how this whole meeting would turn out.

He was a six foot four tall man with dark hair and green eyes, he was here on a mission.

Kai showed the ambassador the way to the queen's office. He soon stepped in the obviously chilly office of the queen. "Hello your majesty" he said as he bowed down. "My name is Louis, and I am the ambassador of the Netherlands." He said as he took a seat. Elsa nodded. well it's great to meet you" They both had serious looks on their faces

Louis began to speak. "Well I am going to ask you some questions, if you don't mind your majesty. Elsa nodded. "you may".

Louis cleared his throat.

Mean while Anna was walking through the castle, bored out of her mind, she passed Elsa's office and realized that she had a meeting today, she really wasn't interested but she decided to listen so kneeled down on the floor.

Louis gave strong eye contact and began to speak. " First. When you pee does is come out frozen like a pee-sycle?

Following the first question, does your pee- sycle freeze the toilet?

Since you're cold, do you cause storms like thunder and lightning when you come in contact with hot air?

If you freeze a pond or lake, do the fish creatures freeze too?

Can you slip on your own ice and then use ice to break your fall.

Can you have ice come out of your eyes?

Is it possible to turn your nails into ice so that you have ice nails?

Does Old Saint Nick like to visit you first, on Christmas time?

Is it possible to fight ice with ice or snow with snow?

Can you freeze time?

Can you turn yourself into the snowman?

Is it possible for you to melt?"

At this point Anna burst out laughing as if she had just been tickled. She had signaled for all the servants to stop what they were doing and come listen to this conversation. But Anna laughed so loud the Elsa could hear her perfectly.

Inside the room Louis was waiting patiently for his answers. Elsa just sat in her chair not sure how to respond. She had confusion in her face. "I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting questions like these".

Louis chuckled and handed her a piece of paper with the same questions on it. "Here now you can answer them when you have the chance, and you can mail me your response". He said standing up. As he bowed Elsa nodded with a smile. They shook hands and Louis opened the door, revealing Anna and all the servants kneeling on the floor and snickering. " Oh hey guys, what's up" Anna said standing up. " Oh hello Princess Anna" Louis bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you" He smiled. "I know" Anna said as she stepped into the room, while the servants returned to their duties.

Anna sat on top of Elsa's desk, giving her a weird face. "What?" Elsa asked holding the piece of paper. "Elsa I have some questions…" Anna mocked. "No!" Elsa shouted as snow started to form around the room. Elsa and Anna began to burst into laughter. Then Anna fell off the desk.

"Ow" She groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

FREEZING IN LOVE

CHAPTER 2

**So I am making chapter two. So yay. Enjoy**

"Elsa…, Anna…" Olaf called looking for the sisters who seemed to be nowhere to be found.

"yes" Anna responded startling the little snowman.

"Oh hi Anna, I wanna go play with you and Elsa"

"Sorry can't do that I'm busy" Elsa said with a stack of paper in her hands

"Yeah and I'm bothering her" Anna said sounding pretty proud of it.

"You can go play with Kristoff and Sven" Elsa suggested.

"Awwww, but Kristoff said I talk too much and that is not true. Plus Sven is sick"

"Sorry Olaf" Anna apologized.

Olaf had a look of disappointment on his face. But he soon waddled away.

It was later in the afternoon, Elsa and Anna were tired, but after eating supper they felt so much better.

Anna and Elsa were both in the library, Elsa was reading and Anna was talking a lot.

Then she brought up something Elsa was interested in.

"Didn't you feel bad for Olaf, earlier this morning?"

Elsa looked up from her book. "Of course I did Anna, but what are we to do?"

Anna had an Idea.

"ooh, ooh,ohh, I know you can make Olaf a snow friend" Anna said jumping up and down.

"Hey that's a good idea Anna" Elsa praised

"So Elsa." "hmmm" "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked jumping up and down repeatedly.

"Yes I do" Elsa said flicking her hand to create it.

Anna watched definitely amused. For one this time it was a girl, she was about the same size as Olaf and she had some of the same features.

Anna added a skirt, put a flower in her head and sprinkled glitter in her snow. Anna and Elsa smiled at each other.

The snow girl started to speak. " Hi I'm… umm… what's my name?"

The confused snow girl waited for a response.

Elsa and Anna began thinking, they didn't think of what to name her before they created her.

"I got it Anna Jr." Anna giggled, still being serious.

Elsa shook her head. "Well we can cross that off the list".

"Fine you name her, miss. Cross that off the list." Anna said with a little bit of attitude

"I got it Olivia" Elsa said five seconds later.

The little snow girl loved the name and cheered. Anna nodded while squealing as a sign that she agreed with the name.

"Then it's settled your name is Olivia" Elsa smiled.

"Great I'll go get Olaf" Anna shouted running out the library. She knew exactly where to find him, he was usually in the garden talking to trees. Playing with bunnies, and singing. Anna ran through the castle, knocking things down and falling three times. When she finally got to the garden, she was out of breath. She soon spotted Olaf smelling a flower. She ran over to him.

"Olaf… you…need…to…go…over…to…the…library...There's…a…surprise…for…you".

Olaf smiled. "A surprise for me? I wanna go see it!"

"Let's go" Anna cheered, dragging the little snowman through the castle.

She slammed the door open.

"Olaf has arrived!" Anna announced.

Elsa didn't show it but she was really excited.

"What's my surprise?" Olaf asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"Right here" Elsa said, showing Olaf her new creation Olivia.

Olaf's mouth went widely open at seeing the cute little snow girl.

"Hi I'm Olaf I like warm hugs" He finally spoke

"I'm Olivia I believe in love" She giggled.

"I made her to keep you company Olaf" Elsa explained

But before she could explain anymore they walked off together humming together in harmony.

"Well that worked out well" Anna giggled.

"Yeah it did, that warms my heart" Elsa said tearing up.

Anna gave Elsa a hug.

The Next Day…

Laughter could be heard throughout the castle. It was Olaf and Olivia playing and singing together. They seemed to be very fond of each other, and everybody could tell.

Kristoff and Sven were the last to know about Olivia, but they accepted her.

Elsa felt pretty proud of herself, helping Olaf get a new friend, it was the least she could do.

"Can you play the piano?" Olivia asked as they starred at a huge grand piano.

"Sure I can" Olaf answered tapping the little keys.

"How do you know what a piano is?" Olaf asked a little confused

"Olaf I wasn't born yesterday" She giggled.

"Well…actually you were" Olaf said as he thought about it.

Olivia poked his carrot nose. "Let's see who can pick the most berries"

As she waddled away, Olaf gave her an okay, waddling up to reach her.

4 days later

Kristoff was getting the special ice harvester ward. Which was made by Elsa. It was carving in a flat block of ice, decorated by Beautiful crystals. Also giving him a small ice sculpture of himself.

The whole crew was in the Ball room. Kristoff was the only one nominated, but that didn't stop him from being happy. Sven got a special reindeer award, and a bag of carrots. Everyone was happy talking and laughing as the day went on.

Music started playing a slow song making almost everyone pick a partner.

"Care to dance?" Olaf asked Olivia.

"Of course I would" she responded, grabbing Olaf close to her.

5 DAYS LATER

Olaf was picking flowers with Olivia, everyone except for them were busy. Olaf showed Olivia the most beautiful he could find.

"It's beautiful" Olivia squealed.

"Well it's not as beautiful as you" Olaf said holding her hand.

They starred at each other for awhile. But meanwhile Anna and Elsa were spying on them, hiding from behind a bush. Of course they had better things to do, but their curiosity got the better of them.

"Olaf I have something to tell you" Olivia said shyly.

Olaf nodded. "I'm listening"

Olivia began to sing.

_" Oh the world is brighter, the sky's a little bit brighter._

_The rose are rosy, the dogs are nosy_

_And in my heart, my snowy, snowy heart_

_It's filled with my love for you._

_Oh yes I'm complete_

_Cause love sure is neat._

_When I have love for you._

_You make the world a better place,_

_You put a smile on my face_

_That's why I have love for you_

_Oh the leaves are greener_

_The Earth's a little bit cleaner._

_And when I look up at the sky_

_The clouds are shaped like you_

_I hope you love me too._

_Yes honey you're my world_

_And I'll always be your girl._

_I'll love you till the end of time_

_Cause snow-love you're my rhyme_

_And I have Love you._

_Oh in my heart, my snowy, snowy heart_

_I have my love for you._

_You make the day a better night_

_You make the wrong turn into right._

_Cause in my heart_

_My loved filled heart_

_It's filled with my looooveee fooooor yoooouuuu."_

_When she finished singing Olaf was smiling super wide._

_Elsa and Anna were awing at the whole thing behind the bushes._

_Olaf cleared his throat._

"I Love You Too" He declared as he gave her a sweet little kiss.

They both giggled.

We see you Elsa and Anna" Olivia said still smiling.

The sisters came out from the bushes.

That was a nice little song" Elsa complimented.

"And a sweet little kiss" Anna cheered.

"Thank you for giving me the love of my life" Olaf said to Elsa.

Elsa blushed."Oh you're welcome, it was no problem"

Olaf was holding Olivia's hand as they disappeared into the sunset.

"True love" Anna said tearing up next to Elsa.


End file.
